Never Be the Same
by Lady Khaldz
Summary: Sydney Sage was all for a challenging mission. Being a secret agent, she was ready for anything. Or so she thought. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, guys! This one just came to me while I was listening to Timbaland's If We Ever Meet Again. Then after listening to the songs of Rihanna, Ke$ha and 30 Seconds to Mars, a plot was made and here it is! It was meant for a oneshot, though.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything you could recognize. 'Kay? ;)**

* * *

"Just do it, Sydney!"

"No way. I'll just be sure that Julia and Kristin will be there." I said, dismissively. All I wanted to do was to get out of here.

My brown-haired companion looked at me with her signature 'are you friggin' kidding me' look. "Uh, may I just remind you that you are an Alchemist and an Alchemist–"

"must be ready for anything. I know that better than you." I said. Rose Hathaway never did take her missions that seriously. But I don't know why was she so helpful with mine.

I gestured at the cold stainless pole, "But it could be anything but not this!"

"It's just a dance, Sage." she retorted.

"And hell is just a sauna, Hathaway." I responded.

I eyed the pole once more and groaned, "Why does it have to be me, though? Our superiors could just throw you or Carly, or Viktoria or Mia in this mission. The rest of you are much capable than me. Especially you. You're really a dancer."

Rose rolled her eyes at me, "Remember when you said you are all for a challenge? Well, this could be the mission you're waiting for."

"Our superiors know how bad I am with people! And dancing! Do they want this mission to fail?"

I was okay with this mission at first. But when I had found out that the professional dancers we'd hired weren't sure that they'll come, well, that's when I decided that this mission isn't that okay. I just had to have faith that they will show up. They can't not show up.

If they did, this mission is flunked.

"So," said Rose, "I'll show you the steps one more time and you copy them."

She turned on the music and started to sway her hips in time with the beat. Then she took hold of the pole and started to really dance. I began to panic. Why does they have to give me this one?

Well, it was just easy. I just have to enter this club and talk Trey Juarez out on a date. And the date is the real business I had to do. If Kristin and Julia, the dancers they hired, will actually show up. If they didn't... I took a deep breath as I watched Rose as she dance, using the pole as a leverage. Trey Juarez liked clubs. And he was mostly there.

I inwardly groaned. Why does Trey Juarez had to be that influential? He was just a football player. A hot football quarterback. He was now the target of the Strigoi who liked to kill influential people because they wanted the fame back.

They used to be so influential. Ex-presidents, Ex-beauty queens, Ex-actors. They made an organization–the Strigoi–and they started to take classes on different types of martial arts. Over the years, they become lethal. So lethal that there are two organizations made to protect people from them.

The Vampires and us Alchemists.

Vampires because they are literally unconquerable when the sun is down and Alchemists because we always had methodical and very logical ways to protect and survive.

The Vampires are hired and they protect and kill for money. They're too greedy for my taste. Protection and security shouldn't cost people. That why Alchemists are here. We move as a group independently. We protect and if we really had to, kill for the sake of peace and security and only for peace and security. But we, the Vampires and Alchemists, also do missions without the involvement of Strigoi.

Taking care of anti-govenment people, stopping assassins and like.

But Vampires and the Alchemists are longtime enemies. There was always a competition for a mission.

Like this one. Especially this one. It was said that Trey Juarez is fairly wealthy and these kind of missions are what they long for. That's why we hired dancers. To sway the Vampire Agent that was coming to offer Juarez the protection he needs. Huh. Why fight when we could just move on to another mission?

The answer is basic. Bragging rights. To rub it in the other agent's face that they won this mission. It's pretty shallow, yes, but it really runs deep.

Like for example...Alchemist Agent Karp. She was originally working for Vampires, but when her Vampire Agent boyfriend dumped her, she switched sides. It happens all the time. Many of us had tried to make Vampires and Alchemists on one side because when it comes down to it, we have a common goal: defeat Strigoi. But because of the pile over pile of betrayals and hatred between us, none of those tries were successful. So they gave up trying and then there's just plain loathing we had for each other.

"Sydney?" asked Rose. I snapped out of it and looked at her.

"What?"

She frowned and placed her hands on her hips, "See? You weren't paying attention. Now do those moves."

I walked toward the pole. Here comes nothing...

I took hold of the pole and Rose turned the music on. I walked around the pole and tried to copy her moves...to no avail. Rose then turned off the cassette.

She sighed, "Look Sydney, just feel the emotions of the song and just...dance with it. Feel the rhythm." She stopped, as if thinking about something. Then she smiled and move close to the pole and I took two steps backwards.

She looked at me, "You know, we're Alchemists. We do extreme missions all the time that it could be labelled as suicide. Your moves are like our mission. The lower you got, the dangerous it becomes. And treat this–" she took hold of the pole with both hands "–as your lifeline."

She leaned her body backwards and the lower she got, the tighter he held on to the pole. Then she swayed her hips. She straightened then and started to dance around the pole. "When we do missions, we dance and play with our lives." she said.

The door opened just then and someone spoke, "Good metaphor, Roza."

We both looked at the newcomer. It was Alchemist Agent Belikov. Rose's boyfriend. She smiled as he walked over to us. It was just two years ago when they become a couple. Dimitri was Rose's instructor then. After she had received her full Alchemist status is when Agent Belikov courted her.

The tall Russian looked at me, "So, congratulations at the new mission."

I groaned, "I am never a field agent, Dimitri! You know that."

"Maybe it's time for a change." he responded, his voice teasing.

Rose looked at the wall clock, "You have five hours remaining until they throw you out there, Stubborn Sage."

"I am not stubborn." I said defensively.

"Yes, you are. No go practice. Or not. If you'll understood what I said, you'll be just fine."

"I will be just fine, Rose. Kristin and Julia will show up."

She nodded, "You really have faith, Sage. Well, now. I'll just leave you and your–" she gestured the pole, "lifeline. I'll go with my Comrade now."

When they were out the door, I could just stare at the pole.

"Might as well be ready." I muttered under my breath. I am an Alchemist after all. I walked toward the cassette and turned the music on.

I took hold of the pole with both of my hands and started to lean back and sway. I straightened up, just like Rose did, and started to play with the pole like I played with my life as I took mission after mission.

The music kept me on.

Forward... And when the music stopped, I'll just have to turn it on again.

It went on and on...until it stopped again. The music was finished and I was sweating.

I looked at the watch. It was five in the afternoon. I had to get ready for tonight.

* * *

"You're irresistible now, Sydney." said Mia as she looked at our reflection back in her room.

"Totally hot." commented my older sister Carly. "Really, if you dress like this everyday, you'll have suitors breaking down the front door of the Alchemist headquarters."

I looked at myself in the mirror and ignored their comments. I had severe glittered make-up on and my face practically glimmered. My hair was styled to look like messy. And don't get me started on my clothes.

I frowned at both of them, "Aren't you guys on the mission?"

Mia shrugged, "I just finished my latest one this morning."

"And I had a 'date' with my charge just this afternoon."

We weren't acting like bodyguards, no. Because Alchemists are invisible protectors. The charge won't know they're being protected because it's also our duty for people to not know about Strigoi. It will only cause them to panic or worse, join them in order to be influential and famous and rich. Some people are just wicked sick.

Vampires don't tell anyone about Strigoi too. They only use their 'charms' to convince the target to avail protection. Again, they move where money is.

"Okay, Sydney. Time to arm you." Mia took the box our superiors sent me and it contained, as usual, weapons. I looked back at the mirror to see myself in the red skimpy dress with matching back fishnet stockings. It was horrendous on me and very very itchy. I itched to remove everything.

Mia threw a pistol and I caught it and placed it on the belt I wore around my right thigh. She handed me the earpiece and I placed it on my ear. That and the pistol I know how it work. And the last one was a vintage necklace with a ruby pendant. It was a camera. I wore it on my neck.

"You're ready." remarked Mia. I nodded.

"Good luck, Sage. The first time was always..." she shrugged, "Nevermind."

I gave her a small smile and proceeded downstairs and to the parking lot. I entered Latte's driver seat and sped off. When I reached the exit of the lot, I showed the guard my Alchemist badge and he nodded to me in from of farewell. Well, if I die, that's the only goodbye I'll keep.

The road was silent and I chose to call Julia. "Hey, it's Sydney and–"

"Oh! Kristin and I are really sorry, hon. We can't go. My mom was hospitalized just now and I am rushing to the hospital right now. Kristin was passed out back in our apartment because her boyfriend just dumped her."

I bit my lip. Not good. I should've practiced more then. And listened to Rose's antics.

"It's alright, Julia. Go to your mother. I wish her well."

"Thanks." Then she hung up.

If I was a cursing person, I would've let out a couple strings of curse words in five different languages.

I called Rose next, hoping for some tips. But all I got was her voice mail. I groaned. I forgot that she was with Dimitri. Minutes later I arrived at the said club in the file where Trey Juarez was usually spotted.

This is it.

I parked Latte and surveyed myself in the rearview mirrior before walking inside the building. The guards looked at me. I flashed my Alchemist badge and they let me in, nodding in respect. The colorful lights and the loud music welcomed me. The people, men and women, were dancing around. I pushed a button on my earpiece.

"Agent Darnell. Over."

"Agent Keith. Our dancers hadn't made it. Over." I responded.

No one noticed because well, it was muffled by the loud music and I know almost everyone here was either drunk or tipsy.

"Then you know what to do. Get Juarez on another meeting and stop Vampire Agent to make a move."

"Any clue?"

"It's a guy they sent. We hadn't have much." A pause. "Juarez was by the bartender. Vodka. Armani. Violet tie. Over."

"Over." I responded and headed to the counter and immediately spotted Trey. He was really a quarterback.

"Good luck, Sage." It was Keith's last message before he severed the connection. I made my move.

"So, I heard Julia and Kristin wasn't around." I told the bartender before sitting beside Trey.

He looked at me and frowned, "And you're the sub?"

I smiled and confirmed it with a yes.

He nodded, "I'll go tell the Mistress."

"Not before you give me a shot." I said. He served me a cocktail and left. I looked at the liquid before taking a sip.

I had never tasted alcohol before. Well, it was because I simply never go out for a field mission. My job was always like what Keith's job now.

But I remembered Rose said that alcohol made someone brave to do things and actually, it helped.

"So, you gonna take on the stage?" someone asked.

It was Trey. I looked at him and smiled. I had asked Mia and Carly tips on this and they had me practising for an hour, giving me different cases. I was thankful for them for a second.

"You want a sample?" I asked, my voice an octave lower.

Trey laughed and shook his head, "I already know how you'll be."

A seductive smile came to my lips, "And?"

"And you'll be amazing."

The bartender then arrived, "Uh, you're gonna be on the stage now, Miss..."

"Melrose. Katherine Melrose." It was my cover name. Well, Katherine's my middle name so it's technically my name.

"Follow me, please." the bartender said.

I slipped from the chair and placed a hand on Trey's broad shoulders. "Later," I didn't look back and tried to sway my hips a little and it was just like how Carly instructed me to. When we reached the backstage...I was met by Agent Sonya.

She smiled and whispered, "You think I'll let you go alone? The moment Carly and Mia knew the dancers couldn't make it here, I volunteered to go here."

She gave me a set of clothes, "The Vampire Agent had just arrived. Sway him."

I took the clothes and retreated into one of the fitting rooms.

When I saw the clothes, I couldn't panic because I don't have time to do so, but if did, I am panicking now.

My mindset was to distract the Agent. And that's what I'm going to do. I took off the dress and the pistol in the belt.

I wore the pink _short_ shorts over the fishnet and... the top was a short sleeved white button-up blouse that just went halfway down my stomach. I decided to tie the ends of it over my violet bra, leaving my stomach completely bare.

So technically I looked like a cowgirl without the hat and in stockings. I opened the door and walked over to Sonya who was talking to the I suspect the Mistress.

"There you are." said Sonya.

The Mistress nodded and cued at the guy near the stage to make the introductions. When I got on stage, all the lights are completely off. I took hold of the pole on the center of the stage and heard Rose's voice in my head from earlier, "Treat this as your lifeline."

I was then introduced. "Let's give it for Katherine Melrose!"

The music started playing and the lights are on now, giving my body a greenish-pinkish hue. I kept my gaze on the ground as I moved my left knee high in front of the pole as I wait for the first lyrics of the song.

_Take a breath, take it deep...__  
_

I leaned down. Down. Down. And swayed my hips. I heard Rose's voice once more. "...feel the emotions of the song and just...dance with it."

_That I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving...__  
_

Oh, yes. I am terrified. I straightened up and danced around the pole and when I was in front of it, leaned against the cold steel and raised my hands over my head to grasp it as I let myself slide down. Down. Down.

_And then I get a scary thought...t__hat he's here, it means he's never lost..._

I then raised myself up. Up. Up. My back sliding against cool metal. Then there. I spotted him. The Vampire. He was branded in my memory...because he's the best of them all. Adrian Ivashkov. And he's looking at me. Good. Feeling brave, I grew bolder.

_So just pull the trigger..._

I looked at his direction and he was still there. His emerald eyes glued to me. I closed my eyes, gripped the pole harder and just...danced.

_I wonder when will I e__ver see another sunrise...b__ut it's too late to think of the value of my life_

I felt tears prickle the back of my eyes. I am not myself. I am myself. Ever since I received Alchemist full status, I had never thought much of my life. And now, as I grip the cold pole and danced with everything inside me, I asked, is this really the life I wanted?

_I know that I must pass this test...__  
_

I knew the answer. I do not know.

Yet.

I was pulled back into reality as the music ended. People cheered. I was standing there. Dumbstruck.

For the first time, I had no logical explanation of what I had just done. I got off the stage and the DJ commented on my performance and I really didn't hear anything about it. Then the music was on once more and the people continued to party and dance and drink.

"Exceptional." remarked Mistress. "Would you like to be a regular?"

Sonya laughed and winked, "She's pretty busy, with all the gigs, right?"

I nodded.

The Mistress nodded, "It's a shame. But still exceptional."

When she left us, Agent Karp pushed her earpiece, "I'll be waiting inside my car. Over."

She gave my phone and ruby necklace. I wore the necklace and placed my phone inside the pockets of the pink shorts I was wearing. I nodded and she slipped through the crowd. I barely walked a few steps to sought Trey when a felt a presence behind me.

I turned to come face to face with Vampire Agent Adrian Ivashkov.

He smiled, "So, Katherine? Can I buy a drink for a beautiful lady like you?" I gave him a smile and he had his answer. When we had our drinks, he turned his attention to me.

"Where did you learn your sensuous dancing, huh?"

"A girl friend."

His smile widened, "I'd like to thank her. You were like a goddess back there."

A goddess? I don't think so. More like a stick dancing around a stick. It's a compliment. Get used to it. I then just smiled and blurted out the next witty quips I could think of.

"Well, even if you're not on a stage, I can say that you're Zeus's neighbour."

Okay. Not so cool. I felt my cheeks redden. But this earned me a laugh from the Vampire.

He looked at me and licked his lips, "Mmm... Hot. A great dancer. Intelligent, too. This is just getting better and better."

Out of nowhere, I felt his hands on my waist as he pull me to him. He looked at me and I could feel his breath on my face, "I'll never be the same, you know. You changed me with a dance."

His perfume consumed me and before he could lean more, there's a click on my earpiece.

"Agent Sage." It was Keith. "Mission Abort with the Vampire. Get out of Ivashkov's way. For now. Juarez was on the other side of the club. Meet him." I pulled away from Adrian. He looked surprised, but smiled nonetheless.

"So tell me, when can I see you again?" he asked.

I smirked, "Never."

Then left him to finish my business. But I swear I could still smell his perfume. I spotted Trey sitting on the same counter I found him earlier. The bartender grinned when he saw me as I sat on a bar stool.

"Miss Katherine Melrose. I'm sorry I doubted you. You were really the sub. And in my opinion, you were better than Julia and Kristin."

"Thanks." I responded, making it sound as casual as I could.

"Amazing was the biggest understatement of the year," remarked Trey.

I mustered a giggle the way Mia and Carly taught me.

He frowned, "Wait... I haven't introduced myself." He grinned and let out his hand, "Trey Juarez. Football quarterback."

I took his hand with a smile, "Katherine Melrose. Dancer."

A click from my earpiece once again. "Good job, Sage. He had introduced himself. Now we are sending a text message and bid your farewells. Go back to the lot and meet Agent Karp to receive the next set of tasks. This mission's first phase was executed according to plan. Over."

First phase? Next set of tasks? I know the next task was to keep tabs on Juarez until the threat was gone.

But it's just a _task._ But _set of tasks_? My phone vibrated just then.

I looked at Trey, "I'm so sorry. I really want to hang out, but I'm really needed."

He raised his brow. "Another performance." I muttered.

"Alright. He took something out of his pocket and slipped it onto my hand. Can I see you tomorrow?"

A smile graced my lips. It was a mission accomplished.

I looked at the thing he slipped on my hand. It was his number.

"I'll call you, Mr. Juarez." I said with a wink.

Then I retreated outside to the parking lot. There was Agent Sonya's car. When I sat on the passenger's seat and closed the door, she nodded and gave me a smile, "Not bad for a fist timer, Sage. Now, your next task was to meet Juarez tomorrow and cut all the ties."

I frowned, "Pardon?

" "Your mission with him was done. You successfully hauled him in. Tomorrow you get to know his interests and we'll sent Agent Angeline Dawes in."

"That's it?" I asked.

She nodded, "With Mr. Juarez. We have a special task for you."

"And that is?" I asked, hoping it was more easier.

"Keep Vampire Agent Adrian Ivashkov occupied. Make sure you know his moves. Be with him."

I was shocked. This wasn't what I am expecting.

"You mean," I said, slowly. "my task was to be his girlfriend."

Agent Karp smiled, "Exactly."

Agent Ivashkov. I'll be his girlfriend.

No. No way. It was the natural Sydney response.

But then I had danced with a pole and was praised for it. I'd done what I called impossible just hours ago.

I'll never be the same.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you find it? Good? Bad? Too OOC? Well, it's really that way. They're secret agents and they are good actors. Please let me know. Well, I could extend this to a full story but I don't what you guys wanted. It's a oneshot. For now. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I am moving this story from the Vampire Academy section to the Bloodlines section. And, for those who reviewed, thank you! Anyways, here's chapter two.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Bloodlines. :)**

* * *

"She's an exemplary Alchemist, Jared. Give her this one." a female voice came from inside as I open the door to my father's study.

This mission again. Lately, I had received more than enough voice mail and text messages from Trey Juarez ever since I called him two days ago. Their conversation stopped at my entrance and I felt small under my superior's scrutiny. My father eyed me from head to toe and said nothing like he always did as a form of approval.

"Sydney," he said, his tone all business. "I believe you know Miss Stanton and the rest of your superiors."

I eyed the formidable Alchemist as she stood beside my father, arms crossed, looking tough as though she could take a Strigoi with her bare hands. She was an example of the perfect Alchemist. Some of my superiors are also present.

Aside from Stanton and my father, Abe Mazur was also notorious of his reputation being an Alchemists. He wasn't only that, for he was also a very influential man with a nickname Zmey. The Russian word for serpent. And no one would obtain that kind of name if he was only a joke. His status came in handy.

Also, he's Rose's father.

"Of course she knows us, Jared." snapped Abe. He turned to me. "So, this is one hell of a crucial project for us. I hope you already know that."

I nodded, "Yes, I do, sir."

"Good."

"Adrian Ivashkov is one dangerous Vampire. Son of Daniella and Nathan Ivashkov, both Vampires, he is born into the organization and is treated like a prince by his parents. He was trained since he was seven in combat and theory. The man was also extremely charming according to his past clients and he uses this as his knife. You need to be extra careful, Miss Sage." explained Stanton.

"She's correct, Sydney." said my father. "He is a good actor and could manipulate you to his will. He's more egoistical than the others. And being the top agent, he could more likely detect that you are an Alchemist in the first day."

"I will take precautions, sir. I will follow your instructions thoroughly."

Abe smirked, "That's the thing, Miss Sage. You won't get direct instruction. Your only goal was to keep him from his duties as long as you don't receive a withdrawal command. Distract him. Preoccupy him. Make sure he won't go anywhere far. And you won't be wearing any earpiece or cameras or microphones. You'll be on your own. Make your own strategy on how to sway him without giving him even a subtle hint that you're on a mission. That's why you can't make a mess of this. If he finds out beforehand, we'll be having a war against the Vampires. We can't let it happen, can we?"

"No, we can't, sir," I responded like I was taught.

"Good. Get ready for your mission. You are now situated in Palm Springs, California. It was where Ivashkov was located as he will be going to a college there. We had an apartment ready for you. Now, you are dismissed."

I nodded and it was time for me to make my exit. As I close the door behind me, I was welcomed by Viktoria Belikova – Agent Dimitri's younger sister – and her boyfriend of two years, Mason Ashford. Mason was one of Rose's admirers when we were just Alchemists-in-training. But when Rose and Dimitri got together, Mason had given up and instead found Viktoria. They both greeted me with smiles. But with the look Viktoria gave me, I knew she wasn't finished with me yet.

"We are not letting you go out there without a clue." she stated, tossing her pale brown hair over her shoulders. "Come follow me."

Knowing that I can't stand against her, I followed her and Mason.

* * *

After my lecture from Vika about the signs of flirtation and what to wear and how to respond to some...stimuli, I had bid them goodbye to pack up my things. When I reached my room, I took out my luggages and started to pack skirts, blouses and some dresses and in nondescript colors. Knowing that weather in Palm Springs could be torture in this time of the year, I also brought jeans and shirts. My undergarments soon followed. The only accessory I had bothered to bring was my gold cross that I bought in Germany a few years ago and since the day I had bought it, I never removed it when setting out on a mission. Especially not in a mission.

After my things are packed the way I wanted them too and had got all the things I wanted to see in my new apartment, including a picture of me and my mother, I took out the piece of paper Trey Juarez had gave me and dialled. He answered the second ring.

"Juarez." he barked.

"Melrose." I responded.

"Katherine. It was very nice to hear from you finally after what seemed like a few years when it was only two days ago. It was still a shock to me that I had lived this long without hearing your sweet voice."

I was in no mood for bantering. I was all business. "Well. Are you still up on the date or not?"

"Ooo," remarked Trey, "You don't beat around the bush, do you? Of course I am still up for it. Is there any reason I wouldn't be?"

"So when can we meet?" I asked, hoping I don't sound too desperate. I just wanted to finish my business with him and move on to my main mission.

"I see. We'll play it your game then, Miss Melrose. So, I am in Palm Springs right now. Football training. Under intense sun and all. It's a drive from here to Utah, so...tomorrow, maybe?" He did sound maybe. Was he doing this because he wanted to or he just wanted something to do. Well, it wasn't my business at all. All I have to do was get his interests and let him go easy.

"Oh, no. I have an apartment in downtown Palm Springs and I am currently staying. I could actually meet you."

"Oh." said Trey. "Well, after practice, okay? And we still have eight hours to go. Just send me your address and I'll come pick you up. It will be a real pleasure meeting you tonight. And I know it will be the highlight of my week.

"Catch ya later, Melbourne."

But before I could respond or even correct the mistake of my cover name, he had already hanged up. So I then decided it was the time to set out. But before I could, I was called by my superiors once again and gave me last-minute orders and giving me my set of weapons. Then I proceeded to stuffing my luggage at Latte's back.

Huh. So this is it. I'll be all alone out there. And will be or trying to be a girlfriend of a Vampire – a greedy, selfish, egoistic Vampire – and all under orders.

I'm an Alchemist, I reminded myself. For humanity, I would do anything.

But could I do this one?

* * *

The time I reached my apartment, I had a few hours left until my date with Trey and went to buy some essentials like soap, shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste and the like at a nearby convenient store.

And of course, my coffee. And my apartment, as it turns out, was a complete package. It was full of furnitures, but my walls are achingly empty and dull. Also it had all the appliances I need and more.

There was a refrigerator, a microwave, a washing machine and a coffee maker. I set my luggage on top of the California king sized bed and opened them to find something to wear on my date.

Or it was it?

Then I decided on a black knee-length dress and my gold cross. While waiting for Trey to contact me again, I decided to unpack. My clothes then went to the walk-in closet, arranged in kind and color. My frame then went to the table beside my be.

As for my weapons, I found a secret compartment on the left wall of my bedroom and I placed the items carefully inside. I'd have to have a painting to conceal that compartment, I thought. So very typical for secret agents like myself.

As if on cue, my phone chimed with a message from Trey: ADDRESS, MADEMOISELLE?

I responded my giving him my address and I then changed my pencil skirt and blouse to the dress I had picked earlier. I applied lip gloss, remembering Viktoria's instructions earlier. Then I looked at the mirror and found my hair in its usual case. I had barely toned them down when I saw a sleek blank Honda pulled up in front of my apartment's building and out went Trey, in a red polo and slacks. His body looked the every bit the football quarterback. He grinned when he saw me.

"I was right. The highlight of my week."

When I got nearer, he opened the car door of me and gestured for me to enter. I stopped for a moment, knowing no one had ever done this for me. Ever. Then I summoned a smile to my face and sat on the passenger seat. Trey then walked around the car and opened the door, allowing him to enter the vehicle.

"Do you have any gigs?" he asked me as we put our seatbelts on. I had nearly forgotten that I am a dancer in his eyes. I shook my head, conjuring up my cover.

"No, no. I don't have any."

"Okay, then." He said and smile, turning the engine on. Trey's place had turned out to be a café named Spencer's. It was simple. Affordable, but with class. I liked it. After we are situated on our sits, with our coffees and doughnuts on the table, he started to talk.

"So, why the sudden need to meet with me?"

I shrugged, "Well, I was new here and I wanted to see some familiar faces, I guess."

"New here? How long?" he asked.

"Well...a week or so. I had bought the apartment here because it was near."

"Near?"

I recalled the cover story, "Near to my school. Carlton."

"You go to Carlton?"

Well, I was enrolled there and will start in a few weeks so I will be seeing Adrian, well, he was taking Art but we'll be in the same building. Thanks to the Alchemists and their resourcefulness and deep pockets. It was cool for me too, as it was my dream to go to college and study.

I nodded at him.

Trey frowned, "How old are you then?"

"I'm turning nineteen nine months from now." I supplied.

"If you're that young, how the hell did you get to dance like that?"

"Dancing? Well, I was just sort of had to do it. And maybe it came as a gift. And I won't have gigs anymore. I'd like to focus on my studies."

Well, I had asked this earlier to my superiors and they were adamant of me really going to gigs and performances from time to time so that everything I say will be realistic and flawless. I had requested that I won't have to do that, to simply say that I had quit dancing because of school. They considered it, realizing that it will just keep me from being with Vampire Ivashkov and keep an eye on him.

"What was your course, by the way?"

"Greek and Roman Architecture." I stated proudly.

"You mean, like the building with white pillars?"

"The Parthenon, yes. Exactly like that."

"Oh," he simply responded. Then he changed topic like a breeze passing. "What would you like your ideal man then?"

I really thought about anything so I told him the answer I could muster the fastest. "Someone smart, and one that could understand me to another level. What about you, Trey?"

"Simple. Someone who could carry herself well. That one who could stand up for her principles."

"Oh. She sure sounds like a strong woman. That's your criteria for hotness then?"

He laughed, "Definitely not. My hotness criteria would be: deep and thoughtful eyes, someone shorter than me, beautiful and could walk flawlessly."

Well, I could only hope it was Agent Dawes. She'll be the one who'll be guarding him from Strigoi, not me. For my only concern in Palm Springs is Adrian Ivashkov.

"So, Trey, are you going to stay here for some time?"

"Under this merciless sun? No. It's fun training here, but this won't be my place for settling down, if you know what I mean. Good thing my training will end in a week. Oh. That will cause problems then. You're gonna be here, but I'll be leaving..."

He smiled, "Katherine, when can we see each other again?"

I returned his grimace, "This is also a thing I would like to discuss to you, Trey. And it's about that thing. I don't think it's gonna work, if you're in other state and I'm not."

He frowned, "So you're saying that we cannot see each other again."

"Well, maybe we'll see each other one day, Trey. But it's not really okay with the dating thing..."

"Maybe your right. Maybe this isn't the time. We both had careers. But I was hoping that I could have someone as my inspiration."

"Maybe you'll find someone. One more perfect for you."

Trey nodded then and held out his hand to me, "Then let us close this in a proper manner. It's nice meeting you, Katherine Melrose."

I shook his hand, "Same here, Trey Juarez. I wish you all the best with your upcoming games."

We both stood up then and bid goodbye to one another. Despite the awkwardness, it had actually went well, right? I had obtained his girl criteria and had told him that it won't work for the dating thing.

I was turning away when Trey let out a small cry of pain. I looked back to see Trey had his shirt soiled of coffee. Ouch.

The auborn-haired girl let out an apology and started to use the tissue paper in her free hand to dab the rather not so small circle made by the coffee. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry!"

The girl then looked my way to reveal Agent Dawes.

Good timing, I thought.

And as she continue to clean up Trey, he caught hold of her hand, effectively stopping her. I then turned away and I could hear her telling him to 'fuck off' for touching her when he had just gone on a date with somebody else. And him letting out an appreciative sound. Trey liked his girl standing up.

I grimaced as I entered Latte. This wasn't as bad as I originally thought it would be.

* * *

The next day I decided to fill up those rather dull walls of my apartment with paintings.

Also, it could hide the secret compartments I saw around. So after driving around, I finally saw a gallery that displays paintings that could be bought. I pulled Latte to the parking lot and stepped out. The time I had entered the gallery, I was surprised to see how wide the collection was. And it was only a collaboration between three artist.

I was walking around when a painting of a flower – a white lily – with a golden background that seemed to brought the lily to life. The title was 'The Cure' and I had no idea why would it bear such title.

I then walked along until two paintings, hanging side by side, made me stop because of the magnificence of them, like the paintings were somehow more personal to the artist. The one on the left had this accent in the painting that made the scene depicted are from a dream.

It shows a cliff where a man was barely standing at the edge and he had a woman behind him, her arms wrapped around the man's torso as if she was the only one preventing him to fall down to his death.

The title read: Redemption by Jet Steele.

I turned to the other one. It was a painting of a rose soaked in blood, lying on a bed of grass.

I leaned to read the title, Love by Jet Steele. I then called a man in uniform and made my purchases - the lily, and the last two - and they will be delivered two days from now, when the gallery ends.

As I looked at the 'Love' painting once more, someone spoke behind me.

"It's rather full of pain. Is it worth the price?"

I turned to see eyes as green as the grass on the painting. And those eyes are paired with brown stylishly messy hair.

Adrian Ivashkov.

I gulped. He was here. His lips then formed a graceful smile, "Never gonna see me again, huh?" he asked.

I had said to him that I won't see him again. Yet here we are, face to face. He's my case, though. It was inevitable to happen. But I was hoping it to happen on a later date, when I am ready to do my assigned task.

"Well, I guess not." I responded, trying to be casual.

He is a Vampire. Greedy, egoistical Vampire.

"So? What's somebody like you doing in a place like this?" he asked.

I chose to be honest. I'm gonna lying to him a great deal because of my mission, and I hope to be truthful to him, even if in a small percent. "I have a new apartment in downtown Palm Springs. The walls are rather dull and I was hoping to fill them with colors."

"Gigs?" Yes. He also knows I am a dancer.

"No. I won't doing any dancing anytime soon."

"Why?"

I bit my lip, "I had officially given up dancing for school and the one you witnessed will surely be the last of it."

"Oh. Too bad, then. What about your walls? Maybe I could come over and make a mural or something."

"Why would you do that?"

"Simple. Because I am Jet Steele. It was a pseudonym, really. I don't want the name Adrian Ivashkov flying everywhere. Women might coming to my galleries in hordes. The gallery could only hold a maximum number of people at a time, you know. Could be dangerous."

Sure. Of course he would use other names. He's a secret agent.

"I am looking for some architectural paintings. Do you have some of those?" I asked, ignoring his statement.

"Architectural inclined, are we?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded, "I will be taking up Greek and Roman Architecture when classes at Carlton starts."

"I see. I will be taking up Art myself. While I am a licensed artist, no new knowledge about art and paintings ever grows old."

I smiled, a little. "It was nice to actually hear you interested about education."

"I value education. And I would value it even more of you care to educate me of your plans for tomorrow evening."

He was asking me out. And without even knowing it, I was already walking away. It was a standard response from me, after all.

Then I felt a warm hand gripping my arm and my skin tingled from the touch. I jumped away.

"Please. Wait."

I turned to him, "What?"

"I'll paint you one architectural painting if you'll go out with me."

"You think I'll stoop that low? Dates in exchange of freebies?"

"No. Never. It's just...I promise that I'll paint you one for free. Just...you know. My version of giving you flowers and chocolates to woo you."

I was still feeling skeptical.

Adrian then frowned, "Well, maybe we could just go out as friends. No date. I will still paint for you. I promise you, it's not a date. Think of it as...a way for getting to know the other. Is that alright with you?"

Okay, okay.

Might as well be started on this. It was the reason I am here, after all.

"I'll go check on Carlton to get my class schedule in the morning. And I have nothing else to do after that. Especially not in the evening."

Adrian flashed at grin, "Did you just educate me of what will you do the whole day tomorrow?"

I didn't see why would he be so shocked. "Yes." I said.

"Really? Can I get your number now? I'll pick you up for lunch, if you educate me of you address."

When I told him both, my number and my address, he smiled.

"Never thought I'd see this day, Katherine Melrose."

If we'll be seeing in a daily basis, I won't be comfortable him not using my real name. Well, what harm? He doesn't know me. I wasn't an Alchemist field agent, not until now.

And from the records I've got, he hadn't contacted his superiors for a time and he won't be updated.

So I smiled at him, "Katherine Melrose is more like a pseudonym, it's really Sydney Sage."

"All right, Sage. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

This time, when I got to Latte, I knew I bought three paintings. And will go out on a kind of date tomorrow.

With Adrian Ivashkov.

As I drove back to my new home, his green eyes were branded on me.

I said I'll never be the same when we meet again, and it's true. He's got me all over the place. And it's just day one.

* * *

**A/N: So. How's that for chapter two? Nice? Not nice? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before I decided to write this one, I had known that there will be people who'll be saying that my version of Sydney's a bit off. I have a couple of reasons for that. One is that they are all human, so no freaky feelings about evil creatures of the night. Two is that my concept of the Alchemists and the Vampires are different, in this fanfiction at least. Think of it as Mr. and Mrs. Smith or Men in Black. Their sole mission is to stop the Strigoi from killing anyone in any cost without everyone knowing the Strigoi exists. Sydney doesn't have a strict system of beliefs instilled in her. And it's just that the Vampires are their rival in getting the jobs as both are convinced that the other isn't qualified to do the job. So, are we clear about Sydney and her behavior? If not, message me and I will gladly explain everything. **

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Bloodlines or anything/anyone you can distinguish as Richelle Mead's. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

I stared at myself for the umpteenth time and kept asking the same questions I had asked myself an hour ago.

Will the Vampire like this outfit? Will he think I am decent in this clothes?

I had on a pair of faded jeans and a white button up blouse. My hair is surprisingly obedient to my hairbrush for once and the jewelry I had on was a small simple golden cross I had bought when my father brought me to Germany for an Alchemist mission a few years ago.

I frowned, wondering what could be wrong. I mean, I am pretty decent when it comes to my standards. And as Rose, Viktoria and the rest had told me repetitively, my standards are too much different from other girls'. And well, I'd have to be aware of my appearance for it was vital to my mission.

I can't distract Adrian Ivashkov If I wasn't distracting enough for his high standards and fine taste.

They had tutored me about what men want to see in a woman and how would she react if he say something or do something. I could just research about it myself, but I need all the help I could get. I looked myself at my reflection once more. Maybe I nee – the doorbell rang. He's here!

I glance at the clock and it was five minutes past two. I took a deep breath and answered the door.

Adrian was there, standing with a smirk plastered on his face. He was dressed in a red long sleeved shirt and black pants. His hair was the usual I-just-got-up-from-bed look.

"Nice jeans." he commented. Then he frowned, "No, erase that. You look perfect."

Seriously? I could perfectly picture Rose and the others would shaking their heads at my outfit.

And he could actually say that I look perfect? What trickery is this?

Oh, right. He tries to get me using his flattery. A typical move for a guy, Viktoria had told me.

So I decided to let it go and forget all about it, like I would ever fall for it, or any of his flattery for that matter. So then I smiled at him and gave him a statement that could be considered Rose-worthy.

"Well, I'd say you clean up pretty good, too."

Adrian flashed me a grin as I close and lock my apartment door, "Well, are you ready for today then?"

He offered me an arm. He's a Vampire! But then again, I need to do this. This is my mission.

So I looped my arm around his and he led me away from my apartment. "Where are we going?"

"Have you ever gone mini-golfing?"

I stopped short, "Mini-golfing?"

He stopped walking too, just to look back at me. "You've never experienced it?"

I shook my head no.

"Oh? What did you do when you were a kid then?"

I didn't hesitate to answer that one, "At home. Studying."

He frowned and we continued to walk to his car, "All of the time? No summer vacation or anything?"

"I have vacations too, Adrian. But it was always spent in other countries with my dad, as he wanted me to study other cultures."

Adrian snorted as we reach his car, "That, is still counted as studying, Sage."

He opened the car door to the passenger seat and gestured for me to get in. I did, and he closed the door and walked over the car to the driver's seat.

I took a deep breath. Another first.

Well, because there's no one to open the car door for me.

Better still, I had never been to a date, or going-out-as-friends, as Adrian had put it. I've been too busy doing Alchemist missions to do so. I tried not to laugh. This is still an Alchemist mission.

What can I do? I am an Alchemist. I am bound to do this until the day I die. I can't escape this life, even if how much I wanted to. It is my duty to the rest of the world to keep people safe from the Strigoi, and proving the Vampires that the Alchemists are the ones who are much more deserving of handling the evil guys.

Adrian then started his car – the Ford Mustang in Springtime Yellow – and we sped off to the traffic.

* * *

We arrived at the place thirty minutes past two. It was very Californian, with the warm sunny environment.

Well, what can you expect from Palm Springs? But the thing is, almost everything in the areana, from the greens to the river, is artificial. Then again, this is California. There are always all of those Hollywood thingies and such.

Once we started, I had a couple of pretty bad shots that had Adrian chuckling. But then I could say I am getting a hang of it. It was simple Geometry and Physics, really.

But Adrian said you just needed to have a natural talent like he has. But in the end, I won and he lost.

"No, Sage." Adrian said when we are back in his car. "You cheated. You are in control of the scoreboard."

"No, Adrian. I did not. You saw me the whole time. I. Did. Not. Cheat," I replied, crossing my arms.

"Alright then. Prove it." Adrian challenged.

I groaned, "What do you want now?"

"Eat pizza with me."

"Oh, no. Too much calories."

Adrian snorted as we pulled out the carpark of the golf course. "Oh, please. We haven't eaten all day. We're going to eat pizza whether you like it or not."

The drive to the pizza parlor didn't take us long. Adrian got us a table and ordered one whole Hawaiian pizza.

"Adrian..." I started.

"Nuh-uh, Sage. You'll eat."

I pouted. Adrian grinned.

After dinner, I had downed a whole slice and a glass of pineapple juice, all due to Adrian's irritating persuasions.

I didn't say that I have been actually persuaded by a Vampire, but I decided not to argue for I will just agitate myself. I no longer have the strength to put up with his games, considering how the day had gone.

When we pulled up to my apartment, Adrian turned to me, "So? What are you doing for tomorrow? We still have three weeks before both of our classes start."

I looked back at him, all of the lines and techniques Rose and the others suddenly vanished.

Adrian took a deep breath, "I had fun today, you know. And maybe, maybe we could do something together again."

I blinked twice. It was because he's sincere. No flattery. No flowery words. No witty comments.

I had fun too, but I wasn't to actually admit it or even acknowledge it. This is my mission, I reminded myself once more.

And so far I haven't seen a suspicious move of him, a signal that will tell me that he's doing a mission. Maybe I won't, because I'm not with him all the time to monitor what's he doing. But there's no urgent phone calls and sudden cancellations yet.

I'd have to see him again.

I smiled at Adrian, "The day wasn't bad, even if you had to force feed me. And, I'd like to do something with you again."

This earned me a megawatt smile. "It's a date this time. Don't worry, I won't experiment."

Experiment? Wha–oh. _Okay._

I blushed and opened the door of his car. "Good night, Sage."

"Good night, Adrian."

I was walking towards my apartment and when I turned to the left, I nearly smacked into a...guy?

Yes, it is a guy.

"Oops, sorry." he said. He smiled at me, hazel eyes twinkling.

"It's okay." I responded.

He then said something under his breath. I caught some words I think I am familiar, like it was a quote from a book.

"You know Latin?"

Having caught, he blushed. "Well, who doesn't?"

I had to agree with that. My father had me learning five languages to speak when I was a kid. That, and he's also taught me everything else.

"I don't wan't to keep you." I suddenly said.

He smiled and then entered his car. "Alright, then. I'll just...see you around."

Then he sped off, and I continued to walk to my apartment.

* * *

"So, what happened then, the day after the golfing?" asked Rose.

I rolled my eyes at her through the webcam, "He brought me to the desert, Rose. And we had a picnic there. I mean, who would do that?"

Well, of course I won't tell her the part where Adrian had chased me and we fell down on the sand and that I had actually enjoyed it.

"A boy who's really interested in you, Sydney." She grinned, "You really got him wrapped around your finger, you know that, don't you?"

"What? No. He can't be. Couldn't be. I mean, look at me! You all say I am straitlaced and uptight and pure. And there he goes: all partyboy and smoker and charming and the ladies' man."

Rose frowned, "He's really Adrian Ivashkov, isn't he?"

I nodded, "Why? I thought you knew?"

Rose smiled and shrugged, "Just be careful, Sydney. Especially of your actions. Adrian...well, he feels everything so deeply."

Before I could ask what did she mean by that, she bid her goodbye, saying she's being called for another mission. Sensing the urgency, I let go of her.

I sighed and shut down my laptop. First my father, then Donna Stanton and now Rose. What's with Adrian that I need to be careful of? Well, the exception of his vices like smoking and drinking – even if he doesn't smoke nor drink around me but I could really smell it off of him – I could just see an egoistical flippant guy. Well, maybe I am just saying this because I haven't seen him on duty.

And if three well-respected Alchemist had warmed me about him, then there's something really dangerous about him.

I stood up and took my purse. It's time for a coffee break.

When I reached the coffee shop named Spencer's, I was greeted by the same boy I nearly ran into last night.

"Oh. Hey." I said.

He smiled, "Hey."

"A skinny vanilla latte please," I ordered.

"Coming right up."

He gave me one last smile before punching it in. "Name?"

"Sydney."

"Pretty name. Is it with a 'y' or with an 'i'?"

"It's the one with a 'y'."

"Alright." He then walked away from the cashier to make my order.

I then took a seat on the nearest table. Within minutes, the Batista had delivered it on my table and he sat across me.

"We haven't met formally, mademoiselle." He then offered his hand, "Brayden Cartwright."

I frowned, somehow I had heard of his name. But still, I shook it, "Sydney Sage,"

"So you know Latin, I take it? Have you seen the play about some works of Gaius Lucilius last Saturday?"

I shook my head no, "I had just moved here, and my job has been keeping me occupied the last few days."

"Oh? They have another show this Thursday. Would you like to do? I don't mind watching it again."

Wait, what? He's asking me out! I thought about Adrian and the mission.

No. I can't.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I can't go."

"Why?"

I blurted out the next words I could come up as fast as I can. "Well...I have a date on Thursday."

Brayden's face instantly flamed, "Oh. _Oh._"

He then bit his bottom lip, "Well, I'll gotta go back now to work. I guess...I guess I'll see you around."

I finished my latte with one last shot and smiled back, "Yeah, I guess so."

As I walked out of the apartment, I wondered how different this night would have turned out if I wasn't an Alchemist.

If I wasn't forever bound to this life. If I was just another simple girl living her life to the fullest – without the burden of knowing about the Strigoi.

I could have friends like Brayden but never be fully open to them.

I shook them all out of my system, fully aware that there's nothing I would accomplish by having such thoughts polluting my mind.

* * *

The next day, I had found out that Brayden and I are neighbors, we then started to compare the layout of our apartments as it was Sunday and it's his day off.

His was inspired by the Roman Empire.

"Wow." he said as he stepped into my living room. "It's...conventional. I like the paintings. They add much more character to the interior itself. The arrangement of furniture is brilliant too, like you had actually calculated the space to the minimum."

"I did, actually." I admitted.

Brayden nodded in understanding, "That's wise. You live alone, right?"

"Uh-huh."

He frowned and looked at me, "What about your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

He chuckled, "You did say you have a date on Thursday."

Oops. "I do. But he's not my boyfriend. He's just...someone I'm seeing." I shrugged, to give an added effect as Carly had told me.

"Alright." He then changed the topic, "So, you said you're going to attend Carlton? What course?"

"Greek and Roman Architecture."

"Nice. I have a feeling you'd say that, considering how you critiqued my place a while ago."

We both laughed. "So, you're attending...?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. I took tests from multiple colleges. And I had passed almost all of them so I just have to choose."

"About your work at Spencer's..." I prompted.

"Well, it was just a part-time job. The money I get from winning debates isn't enough for everyday expenses."

"You join debates?" I asked.

He nodded, "Remember the trophies you see back in my room?"

"Uh, yes. You got that all from debating? Wow."

So that's why his name sounds familiar! Us Alchemists track well-known personalities and famous icons. All of them. From Hollywood superstars to politicians to athletes – like Trey Juarez – to debaters like Brayden. But before I was transferred to being a field agent I am handling the Utah department and my job was to monitor the Strigoi movement in the state.

Ah, the good old days when my life was more simple.

"Your apartment is so cool. The colors – the whites, the browns, the grays – they're easy on the eyes." He smiled, "I bet you'd make a good Architect."

I hope so too, if they aren't gonna pull me from my mission for four years. And that would be impossible.

After some discussion about stucco and granite, Brayden said he must be going back to his own place to get his parameters ready for his debate tournament the next day.

"So, thank you for, uh, showing your place to me earlier." I said as we move toward the door.

He smiled, "Thanks to you too, Sydney. I really had a great time."

He opened the door, just to stop short.

Oh, no.

It was Adrian.

He had his hand raised like he was about to knock on the door, and with a smirky smile that had quickly vanished at the sight of Brayden.

I then opened the door wider and Brayden took a step outside, "So, Brayden? Good luck luck for tomorrow."

He gave me one last smile, "Thank you, Sydney."

With that, he walked to his apartment that took him only two strides to reach.

It was only when he had completely gone inside Adrian did move.

"Hey." I greeted and motioned for him to go inside.

He did. "So?" He asked.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Who's that guy?" he asked.

"Oh? He's...Brayden. Well, I ran into him twice now, and then I found out that we are neighbors. So we decided to...talk."

"Is that all?" asked Adrian.

"Yes, it is. Why would you ask?"

"He was in _your_ apartment. That's why I have to ask."

I frowned at Adrian. His posture was so rigid and his hands are clenched into tight fists.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No. I am not, Sage. A stranger just came out of your apartment! Of course I am not okay!"

"Why would you be bothered by that?" I asked.

I was confused. It's just Brayden, for God's sake!

"Because you're seeing me!"

Suddenly, it dawned on me. Mia had pointed it out to me.

"You're jealous?"

"What does it look like, Sage?" he asked, face stormy.

I bit my lip and looked down, "Sorry."

I can't believe I am this stupid! I didn't blow it off, did I?

When I looked up at him again, his stormy look had faded and his posture had returned to its normal state.

"I'm sorry, okay? He's just a friend, Adrian. Why would you think–"

"It's me who's sorry, Sage. That was uncalled for. I should've known better. You're not that type of girl."

_If a guy is jealous, then he really cares for you_.

"It's okay." I said.

But I know it's not.

What if Adrian – absurdity of it all aside – had begun to have true feelings for me? And this was just a mission for me.

He'll get hurt in the end. Wouldn't it be...unfair?

My father's voice echoed in my mind, bringing me words that he's told me everyday my whole childhood.

_They're Vampires! Evil, egoistical and greedy Vampires! They do it all for money, and only for money. __They're cold and brutal. _

_They deserve nothing._

* * *

**A/N: So, was it good? Bad? Tell me so I can improve! Again, if you're still confused or has questions, please review or message me immediately. I won't hesitate to answer you. So, until the next chapter? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update. I really tried to write as soon as I had time to. But I rarely had a break, especially the last few weeks. I'm terribly sorry. **

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Bloodlines and it belongs to Richelle Mead...yada, yada, yada. You all know the drill. :P**

* * *

"This way, Miss Sage. They are already expecting you."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

The Alchemist guy with red hair then turned around and led me up the stairs. The darkness greeted me. Red Hair produced a flashlight and gave me one. I accepted it and turned it on as we progress on our ascent.

I blinked hard.

Twice.

I've been depending on coffee the past ten hours to keep all parts of me functioning properly. But still I need sleep.

I flew from California to report to the Alchemist council, and New York happened to be the place where the head of our operations are. It was because New York had the most Strigoi activity recorded in America since the day our ancestors had founded the organization.

So the job was passes from generation to generation. And it was up to me and my sisters to keep the reputation of the Sage family intact and when the time comes, it is also our responsibility to have descendants to pass this job. So, if we put two and two together, if you're born into an Alchemist family, you'll be an Alchemist for the rest of your life.

No escape clause.

That's why I will do anything just to have my little sister, Zoe, away from any of this as much as possible. It was enough that Carly and I are involved in this. Even if I believe and understand that what the Alchemists do is essential and important, it's better to have complete freedom and control over one's life.

We now reached the top of the staircase. Red Hair turned left and I followed suit. I shut my flashlight off was we started to advance on a dim corridor. The light that was coming from the spaces made by identical closed doors was only thing that kept everything from absolute darkness, but it was enough to make everything visible. The doors had glass windows on them, but I was far enough not to make out anything inside but plain white walls.

I took a deep breath as we reached the end of the corridor to huge black double doors that surely melted to its wall for it has the same colour, and the dimness of the place also made it almost invisible.

Red Hair pushed them open. And all of the people inside dragged their gazes to me.

"What a perfect timing for a perfect entrance, Miss Sage. We're glad you finally graced us with your presence." The speaker, Abe Mazur, then gave me a grin, the kind that could make anyone shiver.

I didn't respond. I couldn't. It was against the way I was raised. So I bowed my head and walked inside. Red Hair then closed the doors behind me.

The huge room then closed in on me. I feel so... trapped inside the four black walls. My breathing picked up speed, and I hugged myself. I walked toward where I spotted Carly and the others were and stood among them. I looked around for my father, but he wasn't around. Probably too busy. Well, he's always too busy.

"So, we are now able to start this one." said Abe, his voice ringing out around the huge room. "Miss Stanton?"

Donna Stanton then walked to the center of the room, next to Rose's father and pushed a button on the screen in front of her. The black wall behind her then showed some image. That of a sun with irregular rays and it has patters inside of it.

"This is a logo of an organization. The Helios."

This earned a reaction from other Alchemists, and they started murmuring.

Stanton cleared her throat and she continued, "Some of you already know what I'm about to tell the others. The Helios has kidnapped one of us. It wasn't expected, but it was an advantage to us, and The Helios are too goal-oriented to know that. The Alchemist they kidnapped had found a way to contact us and he made his time of captivity an advantage. So far, he only had given us the name and the logo of the organization. He also informed us that the Helios headquarters – where he currently was – are situated in California."

Stanton inhaled deeply and gave me a look before continuing, "We've gathered you here today to try to keep an extra eye on something suspicious. They could be anywhere, especially now that they have one of us."

Stanton's possibilities and warnings had gone on and on and on. And when they had called my name and made me stay as the other Alchemist made their way out of the meeting area, it felt like it was just seconds when Stanton had started enumerating everything she had to enumerate.

My mind was too focused on the job I had left behind in Palm Springs. Maybe Adrian had already found someone else while I'm gone and now I'm bound to fail the mission they had given me and I will be the source of same to the Sage name. Just the possibility of it made me shiver. I cannot let my father look down on me.

"So, Miss Sage. You do know why we want to have a conversation with you in private." said Abe.

I nodded, "I do, sir."

He smiled, "I know." he continued. "Your progress with the Ivashkov guy is getting better. But the thing is – it's getting harder for you too. Your 'relationship' with him is progressing too, and you can't stop it until we pulled you out of the mission. And judging by the current events, it won't be anytime soon, Miss Sage."

"And, we'd like for you to focus on your mission with the Ivashkov than this thing with the Helios." said Stanton.

I frowned, "Yes, ma'am. But I don't understand."

"Adrian Ivashkov holds a significant role with the Vampires. He's been the number one agent for years. Well, until..."

Abe cut off his sentence and sighed. "Nah, it's all in your paperwork. You probably had read all about it. We won't keep you for long, Miss Sage. You are now dismissed. You may go back to your current post."

That...was it? That's what the meeting is all about? Alchemists have enough technology and more. Why not send message to all of us? Now I had to head back to Palm Springs. I made my exit, but only to be dragged inside one of the rooms along the dim corridor.

I screamed, but a hand muffled it.

"Shh."

I looked at my intruder once the door behind me was locked. It was none other than Rose Hathaway. I looked around, and noticed that the room was filled with the other Alchemists I used to live with back in Utah. Also, there's a lonely coffee maker sitting on a kitchenette on the other side of the room. My mouth watered, and my eyelids felt a hundred times more heavy.

Carly laughed, "Whoa, sis. I think you really need a dose of coffee. You look like a ghost. Literally." She took my arm and made me sit on a couch, next to Viktoria, Dimitri and Mia. A minute later, Carly handed me coffee in a styrofoam cup. I placed my arm on the armrest as I sipped from the cup.

I looked around me, "What are you doing all here?"

Rose smiled, "We wanted to make sure you're okay." Then she shrugged, "That's the second agenda. First being the Helios. We're actually planning to help the Alchemist guy in their clutches."

Viktoria snorted, "The Helios is one fucked up organization. They had us misunderstood. And their objectives are most likely impossible to do."

"What are they doing anyway? The explanation given earlier wasn't clear." I asked.

"It wasn't clear because no one knows why they are doing all this. But according to the insider guy, they wanted our technology." said Viktoria.

"That still doesn't make any sense." responded Rose. "I mean, they could've just find another way to obtain the technology they want to have. There must have been something else – something deep – that drove them to do all this."

I digested what they had said. Rose has a point though.

"What are you planning to do, then?" I asked, feeling so much better now that I had coffee in my system.

"We're going to slip out from our own missions to investigate." answered Mia.

"Except you, Sydney." added Carly. "Because you have the top mission. Our superiors will pay extra attention to you."

"So why involve me? Why tell me?"

"Because we need you to cover us. If things get the way they shouldn't be." replied Dimitri, looking pointedly at Rose.

Her eyes went huge and raised both of her hands, "I already promised I won't screw this up, Comrade."

"And you did a good job the last time, Roza." Rose groaned and pouted prettily. Dimitri grinned.

Rose returned the gesture and sat on his lap and faced him, "Well, you want me to prove it?"

"Oh, great." remarked Viktoria as she palmed her face. "Not like this again."

Mia scowled, her face crumpled with fake disgust, "Hey, you two. Go get a room!"

The couple looked at Mia and laughed. "Nah. I'll think you'll enjoy the show." said Rose.

"No!" Viktoria and Mia chorused.

"Ew! Just...ew!" said Viktoria, clamping her hands on her ears and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Okay. I really think we have to go back to the Helios thing." interrupted Carly.

And with that, Rose entangled herself from Dimitri and smiled at Carly, "Spoken like a true Sage. Now, where are we?"

I gave my older sister a silent thank you. She winked at me.

And in that moment I knew that I could tell her everything and that she'll always have my back.

* * *

"You know, you should've brought me along with you. Just to keep you occupied. _And_ happy." I groaned and blinked a few times to keep myself awake while driving back to Palm Springs. I've had two cups of coffee on the way, but it's not really doing a good job. Adrian made a ticking noise on the other end of the line, and it sounded strange as it was coming from the car's speakers. "You sounded so tired, Sage. I wish I was there with you to lift your spirits up."

I felt the sides of my mouth tugging upward. He was lifting my spirits up, even if he wasn't with me. His voice was the only thing that kept me from closing my eyes.

"Your voice is more than enough, Adrian." I said.

Then I was slapped awake. I really said that out loud! Oh, God. Okay, Sydney. You said that because it was needed to be said.

For the mission. For. The. Mission.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to believe it. This is a mission. I need to do it flawlessly. The Alchemists won't have it any other way.

"Still. We could cancel our date tomorrow morning for you to rest. Then I would come over tomorrow afternoon and bring you to the movies. Is that alright? Or too much?"

I ignored the buzzing in my head and spoke, "It'll be perfect."

"It's settled, then. Tomorrow afternoon." He sighed, "You need sleep, Sage. I'm real pissed at your father. He just made you drive there for what? A simple dinner, as you said. And he didn't even asked you to spend the night and that you have to drive back to California. Without any sleep."

He paused.

And then, "I have just decided that you dad's an asshole, Sage."

I smiled. If only he knows how much of being like that he can be. I saw the sign that says: Palm Springs, California and let out a breath.

"I'm nearly home, Adrian. Just reached Palm Springs. You can hang up now. I know I'm keeping you from your paintbrush."

He laughed, "Alright. Just be safe, okay?" Then the connection was lost.

And the silence he left me made me feel so alone as I drive the remaining distance to my apartment.

And when I did arrive, I went straight to bed and tried to forget my father, the pressure, the Helios, and the mission. But even fatigue cannot erase it from me, I had just began to realized that when sleep claimed me.

The next day, I woke up two hours after noon. It must have been a new kind of record for me, I thought as I face the mirror and tried to make myself presentable. I took my power and applied it on the dark circles under my eyes. At least it faded a little bit because I got some sleep, not like last night that I looked like the living dead. I applied more until it was enough to cover the greyness, I changed my pajamas into a shirt and jeans to fit the weather outside.

From my window, I could feel that the sun was unmerciful. Then my phone went off. I snatched it from my bed and checked the Caller ID before answering.

It was Adrian. "How are you, Sage?"

"Just got up from bed. But I think I can't walk for a mile without passing out because of the weather."

"Yeah. When it's sunny, then it's sunny. We can't do anything about it. Well, I'm hanging up now. I just took a left and reached your block."

He ended the call when I saw his car in front of my building. I watched him as he opened the door of his car and got out. He was wearing a light colored shirt, beige shorts with matching sunglasses.

Alright, then. When it's sunny, it's really sunny, I thought with a smile as I grabbed my purse and went down to meet him.

"You look ready, Sage."

I gave him a smile, "Well, I am."

He grinned then we entered his car. He started the engine, then we accelerated. "So," he said after we pulled into the Californian traffic. "how was your sleep?"

"It was refreshing." I said with a traitorous grin. He then smiled back.

After a few minutes, I spoke. "Adrian?"

"Yeah, Sage?"

I bit my lip for a moment and told him what I'm dying to say since last night. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For talking me into consciousness last night, even if what you're saying was all nonsense. If you haven't done that, I would've gone to sleep while driving."

He laughed, "Well, then. I'd like to thank you too. You kept me entertained last night. Nothing more amusing than Sydney Sage fighting herself to stay awake." This his tone got serious, "But seriously, what's with your father? He can't keep on treating you like that."

I sighed, "He's always been like that. He has standards higher than skyscrapers. And as his daughter, I'm obligated to reach it."

"You passed his standards, Sage. Believe me, you have. He needs to see that. He needs to cut you some slack." He snorted, "What kind of father would pressure his own daughter to death? You're not an automaton he can command. You also have decisions of your own. He has to know that."

Oh, Adrian. He's an Alchemist. He won't know anything about being a parent. And of course it wasn't allowed for me to have decisions of my own. I looked out the window, wishing I could tell that all to him. I could, if everything's different. If everything's anything but like this. I know he would understand. He's a Vampire. He, just like me, is tied to a commitment without any means of escape.

"Hey, Sage." he said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm sorry if I said something that I wasn't suppose to say. I'm sorry if I offended you."

I looked back at him and smiled, "There's nothing to apologize for."

"You can tell me anything, you know." he replied.

I wish I could, Adrian. I really wish I could.

"I know." I just told him.

When we arrived at the movies, Adrian told me to wait at the entrance as he'll be the one buying our tickets and popcorn.

So, here I was, sitting on a bench and watching people walk by as I wait for Adrian to come back.

Then a handkerchief fell from a woman's hand as she tried to open her handbag while she was walking.

I stood up and picked it up and found that the woman has a considerable distance from me.

I took a few steps to follow her but a hand gripped my arm, "Sage?" I looked back at Adrian, and in his hands our tickets and popcorn. "The movie's about to start. Is there anything wrong?"

I shook my head.

Adrian then grinned and walked toward the entrance of the theater I looked at the place where I last saw the woman and then back down at the handkerchief she left.

Then I saw the intricate pattern embroidered on it.

I felt like the air was punched out of my system. The pattern on the woman's handkerchief was the logo the Helios was using.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Well, you better tell me. I welcome comments, suggestions, violent reactions, rants, requests and anything that comes in between! Just type it on the box below and it will surely reach me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know 'sorry' won't even cover it, but I'd still apologize for not updating for so long. We just had our promenade, exams week and a shitload of projects these few past months. I've been terribly busy and just got the time to write again. Sheesh. I hope you guys forgive me one day.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I have no hold whatsoever on Bloodlines. It's fully owned by Richelle Mean, thank you.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I tossed and turned around the bed, the sheets wrapping around my figure like a tight cocoon.

It's hard to admit, but I was frustrated. More than frustrated. Too frustrated than I know I should feel. Releasing an exasperated breath, I finally decided to take a sitting position on the bed. I ran my palm over my face and spared the clock on the bedside table a look and realized that I had been laying on my bed, twisting and turning and unable to find sleep almost the whole night.

And only because of a very, very ridiculous reason.

Of course it _is_ ridiculous, for almost everything that I thought, did and said the past month had been ridiculous.

Claiming to care for a greedy, dangerous Vampire is ridiculous even if it was just for a very vital mission. The thought of wanting to spend time with one is just plain nuts, especially when you're an Alchemist and that you supposed to despise every single one of them. But there's that thing that bugged me all night: thinking about a money-sucking Vampire is beyond every ridiculous thing all of the ridiculous people had ever done. And foolish me had still done it, and still doing it. I know I won't ever admit anything to anybody, especially to myself, but I...just can't help it.

I groaned and immediately perished the thought. Thankfully my Alchemist brain kicked in just in time and interrupted all those irrational thoughts. Maybe he's corrupting me to think about him almost all of the time.

Yes, yes. This is his doing, all his fault.

Rose had warned me how clever and dangerous Vampires are. How wicked their plans are and how unmerciful they could be.

There's nothing wrong with me, right?

This is all Adrian's work and I'll prove to him that I can't be swayed and I'll prove to my superiors that I won't give up even how tough this mission will be. I slipped my feet from the bed and walked over to open the window and welcomed the early morning breeze. Then I wondered what Adrian thinks of me. He could have had any woman he wanted to have and they will be more than willing to be with him and give everything for his pleasure, that I'm sure. But why would he stick with someone like me for a month? We never kissed, never got past the 'getting to know' stage as Rose described it.

Why didn't he get tired of me yet? Why isn't he bored with me yet?

I have no plans in abandoning this mission and I will do everything to maintain this 'relationship' but Adrian can break up with me as he pleases. Now, the question is, what is he waiting for? The thirst for answers settled deep in my stomach enough to make me nauseous. I let out an exasperated sigh and chose to do the thing what my gut has been telling me to do this whole time. I dressed up, put on a little bit of make-up, grabbed my Alchemist purse and car keys.

I'm going over to Adrian's apartment and get myself some answers.

* * *

It felt like the longest drive of my entire life. And that's saying something, I guess.

And as the distance between me and my destination became smaller and smaller, my fingertips started to get cold and it was hard to swallow.

My body tells me I'm nervous, but I know I'm not.

Why would I be nervous?

If Adrian would want to break if off with me, I won't have any personal loss, only a professional one. The Alchemist would have my head if Adrian and I split when the Strigoi threat on Trey Juarez is still high. Yes, that's why I'm nervous. Because of the Alchemists. Right.

When I pulled over in front of Adrian's apartment building, I felt like going back. But in the end, I know I'll just regret if I don't do this. So I mustered up all the courage I could get and walked over to his door.

I knocked thrice.

That's when I realized how early it was. I waited for a minute. Nothing. Maybe he's still asleep.

Of course he is. This is Adrian we are talking about here. And the fact that it's seven o'clock in the morning. Great.

Now what?

I tried to walk away from the door silently and down towards where I parked my car. I've wasted gasoline and all the nerves I felt was all for nothing.

I fished the keys from my purse and – "Sage? Is that you?"

I bit my lip. The possibility that Adrian still sleeping in this unholy hour was completely trashed in that one moment.

I turned around to face him. "Adrian. I was about to go back to my car. I – I thought you were still asleep when you didn't answer the door.

He scratched the back of his head, "I was just adding finishing touches when I head the door. I didn't bother to open because I never expected it would be you. But I saw your car out here through the window and knew you'd be here somewhere." He grinned, "Don't worry, Sage. Now I know to leave my door open in the mornings when you stop by."

That's when I noticed his paint-coated hands. His shirt also have some big blotches of pain on it. But the rest? Adrian still looked like...Adrian.

"You're painting." I blurted out, stating the obvious.

"Got it right." he said. "What are you still doing there, standing outside? Now, let's go back inside."

We walked toward his apartment in silence. He opened the door and gestured for me to go inside, opening the door more wide enough for me to be able to get through.

I took in the sight of his canvas-covered apartment.

Empty tube paints and different sizes of brushes are scattered on the floor. Artworks here and there.

It was like I entered some art gallery in Tuscany.

"What is all this? We've barely started going to Carlton. Don't tell me they've given you a lot already."

"They don't, Sage." Adrian said somewhere behind me. "And I've already done the piece for my homework. The rest is just...came out of me. When I'd finished one painting, I couldn't stop. It just kept pouring out."

"They're beautiful, Adrian." I murmured as I looked at him.

He just smiled, "Now, now. Must I ask how did Sydney Sage found herself in front of my door?"

I sighed, "There's this thing I've been dying to ask you..."

"And? What is it?"

"I..." I sighed, then decided to blurt it out all together. "Haven't you got tired of me already, Adrian?"

And much to my astonishment and horror, he laughed. I flushed in embarrassment. And when he saw my reaction, he laughed even more.

"What's so funny?" I asked. As soon as the laughter subsided, it was replaced by heavy panting.

"Oh, Sage." Adrian said, trying to calm his breathing. "I never pegged you for a joker."

"Well, I'm not. I'm serious."

With that, he went sober. "Why would you even think like that, Sage? And why on earth will I get tired of a beautiful, smart, brave girl named Sydney Sage?"

I had no words to say to that, so I kept my silence. "Sydney, everyone in my life had stereotyped me for some worthless piece of shit that will only end up on the streets one day."

"You're not worthless," I countered immediately.

He chuckled, "Yeah, as if they'll believe that. They all looked down on me. Sage. They never believed I could so something, or even anything. All they know I do is get drunk, go to parties, bring random girls home then show them the way out the next morning. They're wrong. Well, at least I hoped they were wrong. Like my father, like my friends, like everyone else I know, I don't believe in me either."

He took a few steps toward me, and my heart started beating erratically. He put his hands on both of my shoulders, "But with you, Sage, I feel like I'm a person who's not likely to go crazy and marry alcohol."

"You're not going to go crazy."

He sighed, and turned away from me. "This is why I try my best around you. I don't want to fail you, Sydney. I don't want you to think what others had come to think of me."

"I won't, Adrian. I had my mind set up about who you are, you know? And there's nothing bad in it, I promise."

"It's weird, you know? That you're saying those kinds of things. To me, to someone's likely to go drunk forever and do things that could be considered as the stuff of nightmares you innocent and lovely girls most likely have."

It's weird for me, too, Adrian. I never knew that there will come a time in my dangerous Alchemist life that I'd say something things like these to a Vampire and actually mean it. I would've gone further down my thoughts but then the rest of his words sunk in.

"You. Won't. Do. Things. Like. That. How many times would you like me to repeat that, Adrian? You're brave. You're strong. I believe in you, Adrian. And these paintings? They're proof of how creative you are and how deeply your emotions run through, but they're not proof that you're on the verge of going to a mental hospital, you hear me?"

He laughed, looking back at me. "Okay, okay. So, it's my turn to ask you, I guess. Why aren't you running away from me yet? What are you waiting for?"

My mind spun. I faced a thousand questions involving advanced calculus and trigonometry, and I had answered them all correctly. But this kind of question? I don't know how to muster a logical response to that.

So I said what I wanted to say. "Because I want to, Adrian. I don't want to run away from you."

He smiled, and it lit up his whole face. It was the first time I saw him smile like that. He smiled like he was truly happy, not because he's hiding any pain inside.

"Oh, Sage." he murmured, walking near me and cupping my face between his hands. I looked up at him, but not directly into his eyes. For I know I'll get lost into green depths if I did.

He drew our face nearer and when I was about to close my eyes and surrender, my phone rang.

We immediately broke apart, with Adrian looking away and with me fumbling to get my phone out of my pocket.

"H–hello?"

In my haste, I forgot to check the Caller ID when I answered.

"It's Brayden, Sydney."

Uh, oh. I spared Adrian a glance, who's now sitting on his plaid sofa, looking anywhere but my direction.

"Oh. Is there something I could help you? Having troubles about some...things?" I asked, confused as to why Brayden Cartwright would he be calling me in this time of the day. Confused as to why would he be calling me at all.

There's a nervous laugh, and a clearing of a throat. "Y–yes, I have. It's about my upcoming debate. There's this really hard topic that even I couldn't make a proper argument."

"What is it about?" I asked, as I couldn't help it.

"Same sex marriage."

"Oh." I responded, wondering why would Brayden have a hard time on setting up his parameters on such a topic.

I looked at Adrian, who just produced a box of his clove cigarettes. I hate to leave him, but I must. Or the thing that almost occurred earlier have a huge chance of occurring. And I can't let that. I'm an Alchemist. He's a Vampire. Even if this is a vital mission for me, I couldn't stand the thought of hurting him.

And myself, too.

I've been to involved with a Vampire for one day. And by Alchemist standards, it should be enough to last me a lifetime.

I need to get out of here, and Brayden just presented me the way out.

"Alright. I'm heading home now. I'll just come over, okay?"

"No, no! I'm in Spencer's right now. Just...meet me here."

"Okay."

"I can't wait to see you, Sydney." he said, then hung up.

"Adrian?" I asked. "I need to go. There's a friend I need to help on something. Is it okay with you? Will you be okay?"

"Of course it's okay with me." he responded, but somehow, he made 'okay' sounds like it's not okay at all.

I sighed and walked over to him and sat beside him on the sofa. I didn't know what to do next, I just know I need to keep him going, keep him interested in this relationship - of lack thereof. I searched my mind, and amidst my hazy mind and clouded thinking, one thing had become clear.

I hugged him, and he stayed still for a moment. Then he put his arms around me and squeezed tight. He let go, and I stood up and looked down at him.

"If there's anything you wanted to talk about, just text me. I'll be here. And I'll listen. Promise me you'll do it."

I felt like tons of foolish, telling him I'd be there for him when I'm leaving to meet up with another man. But this isn't just my complicated love life. The Alchemists have a big hold on my decisions, too.

Maybe if I had him talking, he'd spill everything about him being a Vampire to me.

As far as I know, he thinks that I'm just a part-time dancer and a college student who dreams to be an architect.

I bid my farewell, and when I exited his apartment, I knew one thing for sure.

I don't know who I am anymore.

* * *

**A/N: I know, the chapter is so short. But I can promise you that the next ones would be long. Oh! And I've read The Indigo Spell two times now, and I'm still having a Sydrian withdrawal. So I stopped working on my projects and finished this thing to get me through. And I will say this again. I am very sorry I haven't updated for a while. But maybe, just maybe, you could spare me time and post a little review? I'd appreciate that greatly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated this one for some time now. That is, I've been busy with my summer thingies, and then I've been concentrating with my other Sydrian fanfic in the Vampire Academy section called _Terrified _which will end with just one more chapter, just so you know. It's an alternate universe set months after Spirit Bound's ending. I would want you to check it out, but I want us to check up on Sydney first as she gets torn up between two guys and let's see how will she keep her head about her as she tries to maintain a relationship with both and at the same time, keep her loyalties and priorities straight.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bloodlines.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

It was obvious that Brayden isn't happy at all when I arrived at Spencer's two minutes late.

I found him sitting alone, leaning against the glass. His brows are pulled together as he stared blankly at his cup of coffee. I paced toward the table he was in and sat opposite him.

"Hi," I greeted, a little too breathlessly. That seemed to break him out of his thoughts.

He blinked at me a few times before smiling, "Hi, Sydney."

I decided to get down to business. I was kind of thankful for his interruption earlier. If not because of him, I would've been forced to deal with things I don't want to deal yet. Or, ever. I'm playing with fire here, and I know it. Adrian's too dangerous, and now everything I heard about him being so deadly finally made sense. One small slip and everything we worked for will vanish. And that means my head will be served to my superiors in a silver platter.

And that's why I was grateful for Brayden, because he could stray me from the complication that is Adrian Ivashkov.

"So, how's your same sex marriage?" I asked him, trying to concentrate my mind on something else.

He looked at me in alarm, making me frown. Did I said something wrong? He gulped and looked at me strangely, "There's no debate, Sydney."

Now that is something else. Why would Brayden lie?

"What?" I asked him, confused. He closed his eyes and sighed.

When he opened them again, they looked straight through mine. His brown eyes held knowledge, but it wasn't enough to pull me into oblivion. Somehow, that made my stomach drop. They're lovely, yeah, but lacked a couple of things. They need a little more green, I guess, and some of that mischievous twinkle that always reminded me that he will always know something that I don't.

Gosh, Sydney, you really need to get a hold of yourself. You're with a guy and you couldn't help but think about another one.

Snap out of it and focus!

"Sydney, I'm sorry about the lie." He laughed nervously, "It's lame, I know, but it was the only reason I can come up with. I really need to see you, and I thought that if it's about the debating thing, you couldn't refuse."

Oh, I can refuse alright, but it's just I needed to get out of...all those Alchemist stuff for a while. It's been suffocating me these past few days.

"So? What are you saying?"

Brayden then took a deep breath, and the next thing I know is that he's pulling me toward him and placing his lips against mine. And that is that. Lips against lips. No sparks, no fireworks in the background, no heat, and obviously no passion. But I was still surprised by this sudden turn of events. So we sat there, lips locked, not moving. Brayden then broke off the kiss, his face mottled with red. He adverted my gaze for a moment as he try to recover his breathing.

"I'm sorry for that. I just couldn't help myself. I lost control." He met me in the eyes, "I know you already dating someone. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

Seriously? That's losing control already? I...I think I haven't noticed. Or maybe it was because the 'losing control' part is only in his side. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again. I was about to say that it was okay, but... "I'm not in a relationship," is what I blurted out instead.

That made Brayden's eyes twinkle with delight and I nearly groaned. Well, Adrian isn't really my boyfriend or something similar.

Not really.

He's part of the mission given to me by my superiors, that means he's a part of my job. And Alchemists have two kinds of life: their professional one and their personal one. The other must never, ever interfere with the other.

So, in other words, I shouldn't feel like I'm cheating on Adrian with Brayden.

Right?

"You're not?" Brayden asked, like we couldn't believe he just won the lottery.

Well, what's the harm from being with Brayden? He's a completely normal guy and I'm a little different from a normal girl. We don't belong to opposing factions that would kill themselves first than to be with the other. We won't be reprimanded to be with the other, and we won't be shamed if we did. Though he may not evoke deep feelings from me, I like him. He doesn't make me unhappy, and he always smells like coffee. Also, there's nothing wrong about having a personal life while on a mission. All Alchemists are allowed to date, with the unspoken exception of Vampires, of course. But in the end of the day, the mission comes first. Always. So I think it would be fine.

So I answered Brayden, "No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh. What about that brown-haired guy from before?"

Then I remembered Brayden living a door from me. Great. I really need to be careful, well, not if I want Adrian to bust me out. I just shrugged, "He's just someone I know from school. You know, painting class."

That made him relieved, "Right. Carlton." I smiled and nodded. Brayden then took a hold of my hand, "I know this could come out as a surprise for you, but Sydney, I really want to date you. You know, the serious thing."

I was loss for words. I know the direction I'm going just a second ago, but now? Not so much. Something serious with someone isn't what I envisioned in my near future, no. It would cause too much of a distraction, and it most likely make conflicts with my mission. Especially now that there's the case with the Helios to consider. But then again...

I looked at Brayden, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. I guess we could date."

He grinned like a boy on Christmas morning, "So, we're like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"I guess we are."

* * *

Brayden has a competition in San Diego that required him to stay there for the whole weekend, enabling me to agree to Adrian's invitation to a romantic picnic, as he said. I also received a call from Angeline this morning, saying everything's going well with Trey Juarez so I must be doing great with Adrian. His time on the phone also became less frequent.

Maybe he's pretty distracted with me that he couldn't call his superiors. For all I know, he can be spending his time in their headquarters whenever he's not with me or in class. My job is to cut him off from any interactions with the Vampires and I need to make sure he won't contact them, ever. But that isn't in my reach yet and it needs to be. Soon.

I felt a pang in my chest as I remember agreeing to a date with Adrian while my boyfriend's away. I feel so guilty, I admit that, but this is my job and I need to fulfill it, even if that job is dating an enemy. On the other hand, I have a life that needs to be lived and in that life, I'm with Brayden. One mistake with this and I'm gone, but at least I'm living my life as a normal teenage girl should and that's what made it so worth the risk.

That's what we all Alchemists longed for. Normalcy. This is the farthest I can go to achieve that, and I'll take what I can get.

"So, Sage, what have you been up to these past few days?" Adrian asked me as he drove.

"I've been caught up with homework," I flawlessly lied, staring at anywhere but him. "How about you?"

"Wasted tons of paint," he replied. This is what we are good at: bantering. It was almost enough to made me feel less guilty. I chuckled, "That was far from wasting and you know it. Your works are pretty good."

"Thanks for the ego boost."

"You're welcome."

Adrian then took a left turn to the beach. "So...we're going to the beach," I said, stating the obvious. Adrian gave me a smile,

"Hey, I'd like you to experience this. You haven't had a picnic at the beach, right?" I shook my head no. How could I when all my life I've been inside the Alchemist headquarters training to fight Strigoi and guard people?

"So let me make your first time special, okay? But if you don't want to, just tell me. We'll leave right away."

His words made my heart melt. Why would he say those things? And why would his words make me feel like this?

With Adrian on the lead, we walked toward one of the secluded parts of the beach. I watched him as the placed the plaid blanket on the sand. He sat on it and held out a hand toward me. Taking a deep breath, I placed my hand on his and he pulled me down next to him. Adrian then started to unpack the food he'd prepared for us.

"So, I was thinking we learn about each other more." he said, looking at me."

I laughed, rather nervously. This is not good. At all. "Are you saying you don't know me enough? What happened to your tricks, then?"

He laughed, "I've got the tricks, alright. But with you, I don't want to use any of that. You're special, remember?"

If anything, this made me more and more guilty by the second. I know shouldn't feel anything because Adrian's my mission, he shouldn't be a part of my personal life. But he is. I just can't help that. Even if I have complicated feelings for this guy, I consider him my friend.

Even if he's a Vampire.

That fact brought me a little comfort as Adrian and I eat pie. "So, what do you typically do when you have spare time?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I tinker with cars," I replied.

"Really? That's cool. Where did you learn?"

"From my mom. She loves cars. She taught me to change a tire as I took my first steps. She's amazing." I smiled, remembering my mother's face. Her sweet face as she smiles, oil and dirt staining her cheeks and chin. Adrian's eyes lost their mirth, and he looked solemn. "So, what about your mom?" I asked him, gently.

"She died a little too early and a little too fast."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, and looked at the horizon. "Don't be. You see, I was to blame. If anyone's should be punished for her death, it would be me."

"Adrian?" I called, willing him to face me.

And when he looked, his eyes are misty, "It started when I was born. I'm a failure in the eyes my father. He hates all of me. I have given up trying to please him, so I did everything he hates. I became an alcoholic party boy. One night, my father and I had a yelling match. I walked away and drove to a bar and drunk all the alcohol available. I didn't know my mother came after me. She was killed in a car crash on her way to get me."

"Then it's not your fault, Adrian."

"It is, Sydney. It is. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have to drive that car and be killed. My father hated me so much that he never acknowledged me as his son ever again. I hate myself, too. So much."

"No, Adrian, don't think that. You're better than this and you know it." I told him, looking into those beautiful green eyes.

He sighed, "I'm worthless, Sydney. I'm a traveler who lost his map. A boat without destination. I have no purpose in living."

I don't know if he's telling the truth or that he chose those words to say to degrade himself. But either way, I hate seeing him like this. Also, this made me realize some things. Like Vampires aren't unfeeling, greedy and evil. Some of them can be, sure, but not all. Especially this man in front of me.

I rested a hand on his cheek, "People may judge us all they want, but it won't affect us. But if you chose to believe in their judgment and made it your own, if you stereotyped yourself just like they did, then that would be who you are in the end. So, please, believe me when I say you're not worthless. We've been over this, remember? You may be losing a map, but you can still build your own. When it's not too late yet."

Adrian smiled, a real one. "How did you become this wise?"

"I'm an observer of the world. I've seen many things."

His eyes blazed, "Oh? Really?"

He leaned toward me, but I jumped up as my phone rang. I checked the Caller ID, wishing it wasn't Brayden.

It wasn't. It was Jared Sage. I pulled myself up, "It's my dad. I need to take this."

I accepted the call. "Sydney," he greeted.

"Sir," answered.

"What are you doing at this very moment?"

"I'm doing my mission. I'm currently with Agent Ivashkov, sir."

"Get out of there. I'll be pulling you out of that temporarily."

"What? How long?"

"Could be a week. Or less."

I am speechless. What's happening?

"Why would I be pulled out, sir?"

"Because there has been a report of Vampires getting hostile and violent. Those greedy hands of theirs are getting worse. One of them killed a Strigoi yesterday, and then took all of this money. Everybody should be safe, that's why we're pulling you out. And it won't get you to safety if you're with an evil creature who has a tendency to go amok on you."

I replayed all the words in my head. Did I really think that about Adrian? Yes, I did. And once again, he succeeded in messing with my head.

_They are Vampires, after all. They don't deserve anything. They're traitors, players, and betrayers._

_ Never forget that._

* * *

**A/N: *laughs nervously* Are you okay, guys? I'm sorry I got Sydney involved with Brayden. I don't like it either. But we need to teach her a lesson or two about love, loyalty and choosing between happiness and security. Will you review this one for me, please? It would mean so much. (And faster updates.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry for this late update. My internet connection is trolling me this past week and we're currently in a love-hate relationship. So, how are you guys? Feelin' the heat? Because here in the Philippines, we're currently under siege by UV rays. It's a good thing the beaches aren't that far from home, though.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I looked at Rose, Carly, Viktoria, and Angeline as we sit around a table. I had called them, saying we that need to meet in a private restaurant in San Diego because it's an emergency and I need their help.

And they all came - except for Mia who's currently in Brazil - for they think it's a miracle that Sydney Katherine Sage needs help.

Ha, ha, very funny.

"So? What are we doing here exactly?" Rose asked impatiently, crossing her arms on her chest.

"We're all here because I finally found them. The Helios."

"Dang girl, how did you manage to do that in the middle of a prioritized mission?" muttered Viktoria as she munched a fry.

That I also don't know the answer, too.

"Well, it's Sydney we're talking about here." replied Carly with a smug look on her face.

"Where did you found them?" asked Rose.

I recited the longitude and latitude of the warehouse I found. "I was out doing my mission - that meant I was on a date with Agent Ivashkov - and then this woman dropped that handkerchief you're holding, Rose. I then became busy with my task that I couldn't face this Helios thing until now."

"It's because we're in a stupid vacation," Angeline chimed. "And it's so boring. I hate it. Why did they pulled out all of us in the first place? They should be thankful the Strigoi's quiet these days."

"And that usually means they have something surprising for us. But then I hate surprises," Rose told no one in particular. She then looked at me, "You have more things to share?"

"In fact, I have many things to share."

"So, shoot."

"When I found out their lair, there were two of them happily chatting about their plans and motives. And I heard every single word."

"What are you waiting for? We're all ears, sister." said Carly.

"They talked about eradicating Strigoi-"

Angeline perked up, "Well, that's g-"

"-and Vampires. They also talked about how they will threaten and manipulate us until we surrender and do their bidding or we'll end up 'eradicated' just like the others."

Rose frowned, "With the Strigoi, I can imagine them doing that. But eradicating Vampires? Well, don't get me wrong, they're still greedy, stupid and unfeeling, but they don't pose a threat that much, despite them going to lalaland lately. And they want us to do their work for them? Like that's possible."

That's got me worried too. If the Helios plan to kill the Vampires, then Adrian...then he's in danger.

Extremely.

Even if they're greedy and unfeeling and such, no one deserved that fate. Except, maybe, the Strigoi. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Rose, but it's possible when they plan to rule the whole world. They want our technology, and we'll be their instruments for world destruction."

"That's nuts." muttered Viktoria.

I nodded, "And it gets better, too. They wanted all kinds of government out the window. They want to 'equalize' the world."

"They lost their minds. Completely." Carly remarked. Then she looked at each and every one of us, "If you're really sure about this, Sydney, then we need to do something."

"But we're all on leave, remember?" Viktoria said.

Angeline smirked, "Since when do we follow the rules?"

"Hey, guys, do you know that if we're caught doing this we'll be in real trouble," I reminded them.

Rose shrugged, "Nah, we'll be careful. They won't care anyway. Not if we finished this once and for all. If anything, they'll reduce the severity of our punishment by half."

"If we're lucky," responded Viktoria.

Angeline then grinned, "So, what's the plan?"

"We can't act without much information," I told them.

Rose grinned, "Then I say we bust out the Alchemist they're holding. We can ask him what's really going down inside that little building of theirs. But you're the ones that gonna do the 'asking' part. Angeline and I will do the breaking, entering and getting part and have all the fun."

"When do we do this?" asked Victoria.

Before I could answer her, my phone went off. I accepted the call, not bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sydney."

Oh. It's Brayden.

I stood up, and took several steps from our table. "How are you?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"I'm great, thanks for asking. "So, what about lunch? Are you free? Well, I'm planning to take you out to a museum to your liking this afternoon. Or maybe you don't want that? There's an interesting play about the French Revolution tonight."

I couldn't speak at first for I didn't expect this.

At all.

"I'm sorry, Brayden." I spared my friends a look as they talked about the plan in hushed voices, "But I have plans for today."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed. I panicked for a moment. Is that the right way of turning an offer down or did I just said something wrong?

"It's okay," Brayden continued. "I was carried away, I think, that I never thought about you having plans on a Saturday."

"I'm really sorry, Brayden. Maybe next time?"

The time I got back to my table, everyone's quiet and looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

Rose chuckled, "Hot date?"

"That...was my boyfriend."

Carly looked offended, "Sydney! Why am I only hearing about this right now? And I thought we're sisters!"

I sat down on my chair, "I was busy. And I know you're in the middle of a mission, too. But I would've told you eventually."

"Eventually," repeated my older sister. "Tell you what, little sister, I need a full detailed report after this Helios thingy is done. And I say let's get it down so that I could play 100 questions with Sydney."

"I thought it was only twenty," muttered Angeline, frowning.

Rose just smiled, "So, without further ado, bring us to their lair, Sydney."

* * *

"Sydney, could you get your phone on silent?" Rose hissed.

"Alright, alright." I whispered back at her, putting my phone on vibrate.

It was Brayden's ninth text message for this hour. And we're walking in the alleyways on the way to the warehouse.

"Are we almost there?" whispered Angeline, not sounding like a whisper at all.

"We are. We should be there in a couple of blocks." I replied back, my voice low.

We then heard footsteps apart from ours. "Hide!" whisper-hissed Carly.

We hid behind a wall. The footsteps came closer, then we can make out a conversation between two women. "

The Masters are pleased. We're going to get to the plan closer this way." said the first one.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go. We need to get that guy and come back." replied the second one, clearly she's not amused by the first one as her accompany.

We heard a car being started, then the wheels squealing away.

"You guys ready?" I asked them.

When I received approval from all of the women, we walked out of the shadows and tip-toed to the back entrance of the Helios lair. It was quite obvious that it's theirs because all of their doors have their sun symbol engraved on them.

Rose crunched up her nose before pulling out a small vial from her shoulder bag. I know exactly what it contains and it was a chemical that would easily melt any type of locks.

She popped the cap open and poured half of the contents on the poor lock. We all heard the sizzling sound of the acid eating away at the metal as the lock dissolved before our eyes. The metallic gas wafted into our nostrils and I pinched my nose to block the nasty scent.

Rose pushed the door open, and we all stared on the black rectangle on the wall. I took the crossbow-like instrument from my huge purse - a subduing gun. It was loaded with small syringes dipped with a compound that would render a man unconscious for an hour or so. All of us has one, and we have ours in our hands.

"After you," said Rose.

I stepped inside the building with Carly and Vikki beside me, Angeline and Rose just behind us. The building is dark and looked like it was just an abandoned building, but we know better.

"We need to find that damned door," whispered Rose. "And fast."

From the other side of the room, Angeline scowled and kicked something.

"Angeline!" I scolded.

She just shrugged and chuckled, "Found it."

That's when we realized that she had kicked the wooden door open - the one that was painted identically with the walls to obscure it from plain sight.

"Come on, let's go. And get those ready." Rose said, gesturing to our weapons. "The Helios will witness some Alchemist action."

We walked into the next room, and an alarm went off. Rose and Carly muttered curses. I was about to say one too when we heard hard footfalls toward us.

They're that many.

But not that many as our tranquilizers.

They came at us in two lines and we all started to shoot, years of practice enabled us to hit every target to its mark.

They all fell one by one like dominoes. And when they're all on our feet, Rose and I shared a look.

Yep, we just rendered them all unconscious.

"We need to find that Alchemist down there." I told them, looking down the stairs that leads into a pathway filled with white light. "Search their pockets for keys."

Carly, Viktoria and Angeline started to reach out to their pockets, pulling out different keys from their rings as Rose and I stood guard.

Aftet we collected a fair amount of keys, we descended down and to the basement. When we reached the last step, we were welcomed by white walls, white doors, white ceiling and white floors.

"Now what?" asked Vikki.

"Now we break, enter and shoot." replied Rose with a smug expression.

"I say let's do it!" Angeline chirped.

We decided to split up. Angeline went with Viktoria and Carly so that left me with Rose.

"So, how's the Vampire Prince?" she asked, rather awkwardly.

"He's not going after some other girl yet, so I think we're still fine." I replied with a shrug.

"You sure he doesn't know your ties with us? He could be playing you as you are playing him."

"I...don't know. When I'm with him he seemed to be distracted enough that he turns off his phone."

Rose nodded, "That's good. But do you spend enough time with him? I know you have personal commitments and he's a nasty Vampire, but he needs to be watched closely."

She kicked a door to her left an it swug open. I raised the tranquilizing gun for good measure. But it turned out the room was empty. Rose turned to me, "I was assigned on a task involving him once, you know. Buy it was a long, long time ago."

"What was the mission about?"

"Kind of like yours. But unlike you, I was expected to initiate a sexual relationship. It was to piss off his father, Nathan Ivashkov, and that they need to learn a lesson: We play dirty, too. I was pretty bitter about them then, that's why I got the assignment."

"Because they won't worry about you changing sides."

"Exactly. And like hell I would. I really like this life of never seeing Lissa again and I'd kill anyone to keep it that way, thank you very much."

Lissa is an ex-Alchemist. She and Rose grew up together. They had loved each other more that sisters. But then a couple of years ago, Lissa met the notorious Vampire Christian Ozera and poof! That's that. Lissa left us and started to work for the Vampires. Rose felt so betrayed that she practically begged our superiors to assign her to the same tasks Lissa was in in order to thwart her out of the water.

And she did. Multiple times.

"Anyway," Rose continued. "My mission failed because I got confident that Adrian Ivashkov didn't have a clue about who I was and what I do for a lifestyle but I was wrong. He had known about it from the very beginning. I can still recall how he jad laughed at my face and said he was greatly entertained by the show I did and then he yelled at me to go far, far away from him or he'll destroy me. He's a demon from the depths of hell, I tell you."

I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking these days? But most of all, I want Rose to punch me for wanting to defend Adrian. What he did to Rose was awful. But then I still couldn't picture him doing or saying those things.

Adrian really did brainwash me, didn't he?

A loud bang brought me out of my thoughts and I gasped. It was coming from our left side. Rose and I ran toward where the sound came from and saw it was Viktoria, Angeline and Carly. They had a door open, and two Helios members on the floor.

"Come on," said Viktoria as we stepped inside the door. It was dark, except for the spotlight in the center of the room. And under that spotlight was the Alchemist we were looking for.

"Oh, shit." muttered Rose behind me.

He was unconscious and was chained on a chair, and under the bright light we can see bruises and cuts on his face and neck.

We are proven wrong. This isn't bad. This is worse.

* * *

"What you all did was dangerous!" snapped Stanton as she pace in front of us. My phone vibrated one again. It was three days after we went to the Helios headquarters, and Brayden never stopped nagging me ever since. It was really getting annoying, actually. The thing that had me worried was Adrian. I called him thrice now, and all was sent to voice mail where I left one message. I received nothing from him, not a single text message, e-mail or a call.

I couldn't stop fidgeting because of it. And because of the impending doom of my mission if I failed to sway him from work.

Right, Sydney._ Right._

Rose let out a frustrating sigh and looked at Stanton levelly, "But we found him. The case was solved because of us. If we didn't do what we have done–"

"I don't want to hear any more of your inappropriate speech, Agent Hathaway." Stanton interrupted. "Your little group risked all of us."

"We saved everyone." countered Viktoria.

Her elder brother, Dimitri, laid a hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her from saying any more words. He turned to the rest of our superiors, "They may acted childish and impulsive, but they did solve the case."

The furious faces of Abe Mazur, Jared Sage, Sonya Karp and Janine Hathaway didn't change. I looked to the other side of the room where the others – Keith Darnell, Jesse Zeklos, Mia Rinaldi and Mason Ashford – are quietly standing. They didn't show any emotion and no one expected them to. They're just witnesses to this encounter, in case something goes wrong.

Abe then stepped froward from the group and went over to us. "The case is closed. The Helios is long gone. They have their appropriate punishment for the fuss they created – death. All of them are now in their respective caskets and in day's time they'll be buried or turned into a nasty pile of ash. It's over. And I think we should rest this thing once and for all. We won't hand you punishments, but this mishap will certainly stain your records like an annoying scar." Rose stared at her father, mouth open, "But Dad–" "No buts, Rosemarie. "I don't want to hear more of this."

After we brought the guy – Niall – in and had his face cleaned up and head working, he spilled out everything about the Helios. How they tortured him, how they demanded answers. And the next day, our superiors sent two dozen of Alchemist soldiers – that's what we call Alchemists that were trained intensely for battle, like Dimitri – to their hideout and killed them one by one. It was a brutal and an unexpected order, but I can see why it needs to be done. We can't afford war nor being exposed. There's too much at stake here.

That's why they all killed them on sight. They all have a peaceful burial, and we are thankful that like us, the Helios have an agreement that no one can file a lawsuit if a member of the organization dies or intentionally killed, for that matter.

Rose was still muttering something beside me about her dad being the most annoying and colorful dad in the world that made me chuckle. Sonya then sighed, and smiled at our direction. "Rose, what your father means is that you're all been promoted to Senior Field Agents. That's what would stain your records."

"Oh," Rose said, speechless.

I am pretty much speechless myself too.

"So, we've done nothing wrong?" Viktoria asked no one in particular.

"Not a thing." answered Stanton. "But there's no reasonable excuse to do those suicidal things again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, we do, ma'm." we chorused.

"Alright." said Janine Hathaway. "Now that the surprise is out, why don't we adjourn this meeting and finally resume all of our missions at hand?"

With that, the Alchemists dispersed like nothing happened. We didn't scream and shout because we got a promotion not because we aren't happy about it, but because we are still digesting what just happened back at the conference room. The promotion part was quite unbelievable, actually.

I was about to go to the corridor that leads to my room when a small but strong hand gripped my arm and yanked.

It was Carly.

"Forgetting something?"

Oh. Right. I supposed to tell her about my love life. Just great.

Without another word, my older sister dragged me into a spare room. She flicked open the lights as she close the door behind us. She faced me, "So?"

"So...what?"

"About Brandon?" Carly pointed out as if she's talking to a toddler.

I sighed and opened my mouth to speak, "It's Brayden. He's my boyfriend and we've only been dating for weeks now. He's an award-winning debater back in California. He's cute, dresses up neatly."

Carly groaned, "Sydney, that guy is a total geek!"

"So?"

"So how can you stand dating a boy version of yourself?"

"Carly," I said, with a warning tone.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"There's nothing wrong with dating someone who shares the same traits with you." I reasoned.

"Uh-huh." Carly said, her head bobbing up and down.

I threw my hands up in frustration, "How should I feel then?"

"I don't know. Bored? Annoyed?" She sighed, "I'm not against you dating Walden–"

"Brayden."

"–but I have your best interests at heart. And I think you don't really like this guy. What? Did he force you?"

"No! He wouldn't do that." Brayden may be turning to be annoying to the point that you may want to rip your hair out of its roots, but I know we wouldn't force my hand into anything.

"Did you pity him?"

I ran a hand over my face, "Carly, no. It was a mutual decision from both parties to enter this dating thing."

Carly looked at me with knowing eyes, "But something tells me you're not happy with the decision you made."

I flopped down on the couch by the door and looked up at my older sister, "It conflicts with work. My task is to play as Adrian Ivashkov's girlfriend and distract him from doing any of his unholy thingy or whatever they call it. And I can't do that and date Brayden at the same time." I put my head in my hands, "It's awful, Carly. I feel like some two-timing puta."

"Then why did you agree to date him in the first place?"

"That's what I'm asking myself, too. And it turned out it was because I am selfish enough to want a real life. A life without the hold of the Alchemists pressing down my shoulders. A normal life."

"And?" asked Carly as she sat beside me on the couch.

"It's not fair to both of them." I answered truthfully.

"_Both_ of them? Sydney, are you telling everything to me?"

I looked at her with wide, panicked eyes. My pulse raced. If I were the swearing type, I would've said a string of strong curses in Greek.

"Sydney?" pressed Carly.

Tears then pooled in my eyes, "Just promise you wouldn't judge me afterward."

"Never." she said, clasping my hand in hers.

I took a deep breath and started the story of the mystery that is Adrian Ivashkov. "...he's the most complex being I have ever met. But he's also the most amazing. He's kind, he's gentle and he seemed like he has so much love to give despite of the heartbreaks he got through. He's not the typical Vampire, Carly, he's really not. He spends a lot of money, but he's never greedy to have some more. He's even reluctant to sell his paintings because he valued them. He can be very egoistical and arrogant at times, but he can also be unsure and doubtful of his own abilities. And when he's near, I just couldn't breathe. His presence is enough to feel like I'm lightheaded and dizzy. When he speaks and we talk about things, I feel contented. But when he's gone, it was like the colors of my surroundings are muted and I'm back to seeing black and white. He–"

"–makes you feel completed, like there's nothing you can ever need other than him." finished Carly for me.

Tears cascaded down my cheeks, "This is too hard for me, Carly. I tried so hard not to feel this way. I kept convincing myself he placed something on one of the drinks he had offered me that is capable of brainwashing. Or he had cast a spell on me, to make me weak and vulnerable when he's around."

"What are you gonna do?"

I looked at her confused, "Nothing, of course. This will pass once the threat on Trey Juarez is gone and the moment our superiors tell me that the mission is finally over. I'll 'break up' with him and go back here and continue with my life. Simple."

Carly looked at me with eyes that says: Who are you kidding?

"I can't act upon it, Carly, and you know it. He's a Vampire. Off-limits. There's nothing I can do but let it pass."

My older sister squeezed my hand, "You do know that what you feel isn't going to go anywhere, right? Sydney, just follow your heart in this. There's no other way out but that."

"What about Brayden?"

Carly smiled, "Now I know exactly what role he's playing in this. He's the wall, right? By dating him, you restrict yourself in doing things with Adrian. Also, you're treating him as a fine distraction."

"You make it sound that I'm just using him."

"This is one of the rare case that I need to be brutally honest with you. You are using Brayden to keep your emotions on check, not just because you long for a normal relationship with a normal guy." She pulled me close and hugged me, "Sydney, what you feel for Adrian? Don't fight it. Let it flow naturally, but not too much. It would make you feel better."

"But what will happen when the mission is over?"

"We don't know. But if you just let it, everything will fall into their rightful places. Trust me, I've been there."

She didn't shout at me for getting chummy with a Vampire? No stay-away-from-that-filthy-creature lecture?

With a chaste kiss on my cheek, Carly stood up and walked over to the door, saying she needed to get back to work. She placed her hand on the doorknob before her gaze turned back to where I was seated on the couch.

"One last thing, my little sister. I don't mind having a Vampire as a brother-in-law. It would make family gatherings much less boring."

* * *

**A/N: Pretty long, huh? I guess you guys deserved it for waiting for me to update. I'm sorry again, and I really hope you liked the chapter. I'd like to hear your thoughts on this. Please review?**


End file.
